Demon Eva
by ssj-kabuto
Summary: Hey a new story! um ok NERV has some less than legal companies under it's umbrella and one of the old projects escape


A/N: sorry all for the lack of updates on my other stories I am still working on them when I can. This is a crossover with the game Oni if any of you haven't played it I recommend getting it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Oni  
  
Konoko sat in her dark cell her purple hair hiding the deep sadness in her emerald eyes.  
  
'They had got to him. They finally got to Muro. He is now their pet their doll. No! Not me! I have failed to stop them from taking Muro but they will not take me!'  
  
"You'll never take me!"  
  
"You don't get it do you, Little Sister? I went willingly there is no going against the will of the syndicate."  
  
"Why don't you just go away?"  
  
"Because you will see the light, my dear Konoko."  
  
"I said FUCK OFF!"  
  
"We'll talk later."  
  
Muro walked away from the door to his sister's cell his purple hair fell slightly in his eyes. Konoko returned to her thoughts of resistance. Konoko' mind started to drift back to her childhood.  
  
She was in a sandbox with Muro and another kid. The other kid was crying Konoko and Muro just looked on not knowing what to do. Finley Konoko decided to do something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The kid looked at the purple haired youth. His deep blue eyes were red from crying.  
  
"My daddy... he... he left me."  
  
The child stated to cry again. Not that he ever stopped but it lessened when Konoko was talking with him.  
  
"Don't cry cuz... cuz... well I don't know but just don't do it."  
  
Muro giggled at his sister's attempt to stop the other kid from crying. Konoko threw a nearby plastic shovel at him; Muro didn't see it coming. The shovel hit him right between his eyes leaving a big red shovel-shaped mark on his forehead. Konoko and the other kid instantly started giggling as Muro rubbed his forehead trying to get the red mark off. After several light heated moments Muro was now pouting witch left Konoko and the kid alone.  
  
"My name is Shinji what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Konoko and shovelhead is my brother Muro."  
  
Muro just grumbled.  
  
Konoko was brought out of her thoughts by a click from the door. She glanced over at it expecting to see someone but there was no one there. She went to the door to investigate she pushed it slightly and was surprised when it swung open. The lights were off in the hallway witch seemed odd but Konoko was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth she ran down the hallway looking for a way out.  
  
'All the lights are off? Must be a power outage. Serves them right for using electronic locks on my cell.'  
  
Konoko knew some of the layout of the facility she was in but the area she was in was a mystery and she was completely lost. She heard footsteps and panicked she ducked into a room she put her ear to the door and waited for the footsteps to pass. Once they passed she looked around the room there was a large vat with an eerie glow to across the room it held a orange liquid and several naked female bodies that looked remarkably similar, in fact they all looked the same. She heard more footsteps outside the door.  
  
'Ok the halls are probably full of strikers so I'll have to use the vents.'  
  
She looked up to find that the closest vent was contently located above a desk. The vents were a maze of dead ends and sudden drops. After about half an hour Konoko got to a large vertical shaft. She up and down the shaft for some sign of a way out instead she found a giant blue robot falling down the shaft. She quickly ducked inside the vent just as the robot and some orange goop went right past. She looked down to see the blue robot land and toss a large rifle up. The rifle was caught by a giant purple robot that shot around another red robot at a large black spider. After Konoko saw the red robot start to slip down the shaft she doubled back and decided that she would find another way out. She continued to wonder the vent system for another fifteen minutes when a blast of cold air hit her signaling the power was back on. After another five minutes or so she began to felt her strength building. She looked down at her arm extremely surprised to see it glowing purple. Before she had time to register what was going on her body stiffened as an energy wave pulsed outward. The energy pulse destroyed the vent she was in leaving her to fall onto what ever was beneath her. Fortunately what was beneath her was a certain male pilot who was in the process of changing out of his plug suit.  
  
Shinji was tired and wanted to go home. The battle with the angel and the power outage didn't help any thing. All he wanted was a nice quiet night just him and his SDAT player. All was going as planed until he removed his pug suit. The vent above him exploded and a girl fell out on top of him.  
  
"Sor..."  
  
Konoko was going to apologize but never made it as her eyes drifted down. Her eyes got wide and her cheeks reddened. Shinji looked at the girl strangely wondering what she was looking at.  
  
"What was that? EEEEEEWWWWWWWW! Put some pants on Baka!"  
  
Shinji panicked and grabbed a towel to cover himself. His face had now gone to a shade of red that rivaled Unit 02. Konoko blinked regaining her senses.  
  
"Sorry for falling on you like that."  
  
"It's alright. It's not the first time today someone has fallen out of a vent on me."  
  
"Hay you fell on me, Baka!"  
  
"Where am I this doesn't look like the Syndicate facility."  
  
"Huh? This is NERV. You look familiar do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so but you do remind me of a person I once knew."  
  
"Baka Shinji reminds you of someone?"  
  
Konoko' eyes widened once more at the mention of Shinji's name.  
  
"Your name is Shinji?"  
  
"Yes my name is Shinji."  
  
"It's me! Konoko!"  
  
Shinji thought for a moment then it came rushing back to him. His one child hood friend, despite that he had only been to the park three days before his he moved away with his teacher, was here in front of him.  
  
"Konoko? I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"It's me alright I didn't think I'd see you again ether."  
  
Shinji noticed a large gash on her arm it was slightly bleeding but the odd thing was it had a purple glow to it.  
  
"You're injured! We should get you to Ritsuko."  
  
Konoko covered the wound with her hand hoping to hide the glow she developed.  
  
"No thanks, I'll be fine."  
  
"You need that looked at."  
  
Shinji guided the injured girl to Ritsuko' office as Asuka went back to finish changing.  
  
"Ritsuko, this is Konoko she has an injury you need to look at."  
  
Ritsuko eyed the young girl skeptically wondering if she was a NERV employee.  
  
"Ok let's see this injury of yours."  
  
Konoko slowly removed her hand to revel her wound still glowing slightly.  
  
"Your... your from project C!"  
  
Shinji had never seen Ritsuko so shocked. He doubted if even Misato had seen her so shocked.  
  
"I've heard the roomers but I never thought I would meet someone from project C!"  
  
"Ritsuko what is project C?"  
  
"Well soon after the second impact, when the land was still poised, another division of NERV created the chrysalis as a way for humans to adapt to the environment. They only made two of them and implanted them into the head scientist's children. They discontinued the project due to the high cost of creating the chrysalis. Your friend here costs more than Unit 01."  
  
"The Syndicate is part of this NERV organization?"  
  
"Well yes and no. NERV founded many companies to get the required money for such a big project. While what the UN gives us is very generous NERV needed more. Some of the companies under the NERV umbrella are exactly legal."  
  
Konoko was slightly worried about this little bit of information and didn't hide it very well.  
  
"Konoko are you going to be ok?"  
  
"You aren't going to send me back are you? I don't want to go back! I won't go back!"  
  
Konoko buried her head into her hands and started to cry. Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're not going to send you back, aren't we."  
  
Shinji gave Ritsuko a cold look that could make Gendo think twice.  
  
"No I don't think we'll send you back. If the roomers were correct they kept you in a cell am I right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I wonder if Misato would take in another child?"  
  
Both Konoko and Shinji's eyes widened in hopeful surprise at the thought of living together. Shinji's face dropped as he remembered something that might be a problem.  
  
"Baka! Will you hurry up so we can go home! I'm hungry!"  
  
The problem just walked into Ritsuko' office.  
  
"Don't tell me you live with her."  
  
"Ya I do. It's a long story"  
  
"Sounds like you don't get along with her."  
  
"How can someone not get along with the great Asuka Langley Sohryu?"  
  
Konoko just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is she always like this?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"What was that Third child?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Quit saying sorry!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"I swear if you say sorry one more time I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
His response was automatic and so was hers. She drew her hand back ready to strike the Third child but couldn't bring her hand forward. She felt a hand stop her she glared at the at the owner of the hand who just glared back.  
  
"Don't interfere. This is none of you business."  
  
"You hurt my friend and it is by business."  
  
Asuka brought her other hand up to hit Konoko but before she could hit her Konoko tossed her aside like a rag doll. Asuka was furious she would not accept being tossed aside like that.  
  
"No one tosses the great Asuka Langley Sohryu aside!"  
  
Asuka charged at her fully intending to kill the purple haired woman. Konoko, however, had other plans she caught Asuka' arm and flipped her so she landed flat on her back. Asuka laid there for a moment wondering just what happened and regaining her breath after having it so forcefully knocked from her. The Asuka that might have forgiven Shinji if he made a good meal was gone this was the pissed Asuka that would destroy anything and anyone who got in her way. Konoko was in her way of a meal the second worse thing anyone can do, the first stopping her from piloting, the only problem was that Konoko was easily beating her. Konoko was Shinji's friend and in Asuka' mind that made it Shinji's fault even more. There was only one logical thing left to do in Asuka' mind.  
  
"Baka Shinji this is all your fault! I'm going to kill you! Get over here!"  
  
"Nobody talks to Shinji like that!"  
  
"I'll talk to Baka Shinji any way I please!"  
  
"Shinji why do you put up with this?"  
  
"I um it's just easer that way."  
  
"Well it's going to stop right now! I won't allow someone to treat you like their slave."  
  
"But he is my slave!"  
  
"No he is not! He is his own person!"  
  
"But he does everything!"  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Well um I do all the cooking and cleaning."  
  
Konoko arched her eyebrow at this.  
  
"Well if I don't do it no one will."  
  
"And what does she do?"  
  
"I pilot my glorious Evangelion Unit 02!"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
Asuka' face dropped. She couldn't believe that she never heard of the Evas especially her Unit 02. Asuka dragged Konoko down the hall to the Eva cages.  
  
"This is my Unit 02 and the last line of defense in the war against the angles!"  
  
"Oh that was you in the shaft earlier."  
  
"You saw that?"  
  
"Yes I did. Who pilots the other two?"  
  
"Baka Shinji pilots the purple one and..."  
  
"I am the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 00."  
  
Konoko turned to see the cool presence of Ayanami Rei.  
  
"Well if it isn't Wonder girl!"  
  
Rei' face remained unchanged.  
  
"I am not sure you are authorized to be here."  
  
Konoko looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well actually I just escaped from the facility adjacent to this one."  
  
"Than you shall be returned."  
  
"I won't to go back!"  
  
"You do not wish to be returned?"  
  
"No! I will never go back!"  
  
Finally Shinji and Ritsuko had caught up with them.  
  
"Ayanami please don't report her. She just escaped a horrible life and she wants to restart. Please Ayanami?"  
  
Rei stared at Konoko intently then finally looked at Shinji.  
  
"This is against regulations and highly unorthodox..."  
  
"That's Wonder girl for ya always thinking about orders!"  
  
"I wasn't finished Pilot Sohryu. However if she is a friend of yours Ikari then I shall comply with your wishes."  
  
"Thank you Ayanami!"  
  
Without thinking Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei in a tight hug. Rei's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the contact.  
  
"Hentai! Quit groping Wonder girl and let's go home!"  
  
Realizing what he was doing he quickly released Rei as a slight (for him anyway) blush appeared on his face.  
  
"Sorry Ayanami."  
  
"Come on Baka! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Come on Konoko I bet they didn't feed you very well in that cell."  
  
"Well it kept me alive I guess that's what counts."  
  
"Ya I guess it is. Hey Ayanami do you want to join us?"  
  
"That is not necessary I have my own nutritional supplements at my residence."  
  
"Oh ok maybe next time."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
And with that the blue haired pilot turned and left. Konoko leaned close to Shinji and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Man what I kill joy you were on a role too."  
  
"She is always like that I don't know it seems like she doesn't know how to show emotion."  
  
"She's a strange one alright."  
  
Ritsuko decided to speak and get things moving she had work to do.  
  
"Alright let's find Misato she should know about this." 


End file.
